The present application relates to a submersible craft with and more particularly a craft with an apparatus for selectively allowing outside air into the craft when craft is above the water level.
Submersible crafts are known, but they typically involve high pressure tanks containing the air for occupants of the craft to breath under water. These systems have many drawbacks, including with regard to complexity and associated costs. Accordingly, there is a need for a breathing apparatus that is not so limited.